desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lovely
"Lovely" is the 126th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot The episode opens with the residents of Wisteria Lane throwing a "Welcome Home" Party for Katherine Mayfair (Dana Delany), who has just returned home from a mental hospital. There, everyone meets Robin Gallagher (Julie Benz), a former stripper who has just moved in with Susan (Teri Hatcher). Robin draws the attractions of the men of Wisteria Lane, much to the displeasure of their jealous wives. Susan Susan grows jealous when Robin starts giving Mike (James Denton) massages to ease his sore back. Susan tries to give Mike a massage, but ends up putting him in the hospital. She confesses her jealousy to Robin, who decides to preserve their friendship by moving out. Lynette Lynette (Felicity Huffman), who is in the middle of celebrating her anniversary with Tom (Doug Savant), is particularly angered when she learns her son Parker (Joshua Logan Moore) is spying on Robin while she showers next door. When Lynette rudely confronts Robin, she tells Lynette that Parker offered her money to have sex with him. Later, Parker tells his parents he is the only one of his friends who have not had sex. Tom assures him it will happen when the time is right, and Lynette later apologizes to Robin. Bree Later, Robin asks Bree (Marcia Cross) for help in baking a cake to thank Susan and Mike for helping her. The two bond and eventually, Bree confides in Robin that she is having trouble connecting with her husband Orson (Kyle MacLachlan), who is confined to a wheelchair. Robin suggest Bree restart their sex life, prompting Bree to later try giving Orson a lapdance. The dance proves awkward, especially when Bree falls over and Orson runs over her foot with the wheelchair. Bree explains she wants to become intimate with her husband again, and the two share a romantic moment. Gabrielle Ever since learning their neighbors the Bolens are on the run, Gabrielle (Eva Longoria Parker) and Carlos (Ricardo Antonio Chavira) plot how to break up their niece Ana (Maiara Walsh) and Danny Bolen (Beau Mirchoff). Gabrielle arranges for an old photographer friend in New York City to represent Ana, but she turns down the offer because she and Danny planed to move to the city together after she graduates. After Robin tells Gabrielle that she gave up a career in ballet for a boy in her youth, only for the boy to break up with her two months later; and shortly after that, she was in a car accident, whcih ruined her future in ballet. Gabrielle convinces Robin to tell the story to Ana. She breaks up with Danny in response, but after Robin realizes she has been used, she speaks to Danny, who leaves town in a taxi, secretly at night, to chase Ana. Katherine Robin becomes a roommate to Katherine, who is still feeling depressed after her recent stint in a mental hospital. Robin encourages Katherine to go out to a bar, and the two have a great time. When two men hit on Robin and show no interest in Katherine, Robin shows them up by kissing Katherine on the lips. Katherine initially laughs at the funny moment, but later learns Robin really is a lesbian. Katherine insists she is not interested in women when Robin suggests she explores the possibility, but later it appears that Katherine may be intrigued by the idea. Karen Robin seems happy to be on Wisteria Lane. She is out for a walk when she runs into Karen McCluskey (Kathryn Joosten), who asks her if anyone is giving her flack for being a former stripper. Robin tells Karen that everyone has been very nice to her, and that even though she spent many years being stared at, this is the first time in her life she feels as though anyone actually "sees her". Category:Episodes Category:Season Six